


非典型性恋爱

by Luna1998



Category: Chinese Actor RPF, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF
Genre: ABO, M/M, 分化期有发情, 博君一肖 - Freeform, 结缘后再逢, 非典型性Ax非典型O
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-19 02:00:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20323231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luna1998/pseuds/Luna1998





	1. 混乱一夜

杜哥出去接了个电话。

突来的分化让一博对周遭的环境高度敏感，何况门也关不住经纪人那个大嗓门。

他隐隐约约听到外放那一头问：“Omega…还是Alpha？”

杜哥嘁了声，道“你说呢。”

那人又答：“可不能让他在团里待下去了，将来出大乱子。”

他沉默片刻：“当然不能了，这孩子……命吧……也可惜。”

说者无意，听者却由此混沌。

对话仍在继续。

“医院送了吗？”

“没呢，小子狂热粉还是有一些，要是被知道他分化成……就这小郊区的，咱们那车也挡不住路上他信息素外露啊。”

“不过我叫了特殊社区的医生上门，守着等呢，出不了大事的。”

“欸，那你得定时去看看他啊，前几天膝盖不是还有伤嘛，刚小哥还跟我说他感冒生着病呢。”

“感冒生病？不是，他没跟我说啊，我以为他那么烫是分化期……坏了！”

“一博，一博？”杜哥打开门，被褥正中隆起高高一团，少年人全没动静，让人不禁怀疑是否早便昏过去了。他尽量小心地靠近，内心不停祈祷着小孩儿没事，猛然掀开一角，又是一床薄毯。

房间内鸦雀无声，挥之不去的白桃汽水味儿却分明证实自己要找的人还在这里，不对，信息素好像变了，不是微甜的白桃，而是……

门后汗涔涔的少年冷着一双笑眼，针头被用力刺入脖颈。

“喂，喂，喂？怎么啦，发生什么事了？你别不说话啊！”已无人应答。

将晕未晕的一博踉跄着从地上站起，现在他眼中的世界已经完全颠倒了，仅凭着本能行动，外界的声音也干扰不了半分。

以往并不长的楼梯此刻变得格外艰难，信息素紊乱不定，令人脸红的白桃味溢满这狭小空间。

不知道要找什么，不知道需要什么，他什么都不知道。

大量出汗让整件衬衫几乎透明，最终他像是虚脱了，蜷在一道闭锁的门前，身体不停打颤。

而白桃味的信息素则顺着门缝悄悄溜了出去。

旅馆建成已久，老旧的壁灯发着并不明亮的光，肖战刷着手机，正回着朋友的消息，不知不觉便落在最后。

途经某处时，他忽然打了个激灵，鸡皮疙瘩成群从背后往上蹿，一时间像是魔怔了愣在原地不肯动弹。

“肖战，诶！”队友们站在电梯前回头冲他喊，“我说战啊，你别玩手机了，咱还赶着去吃饭呢。”

对方没有回答他。

血气方刚的年轻小伙并不怕这略暗的灯光有多渗人，眼瞧着哥们愣住不吭声了，当即向前一大步。

若有若无的甜香钻入鼻腔，让性别为A的队长忍不住皱了皱眉。

“…这味道……肖战你快过来！”

肖战方才回过神，特意装作一副东西找不着的样子，一会儿摸衣袋，一会儿翻钱包。

嘴里还振振有词：“欸，内个……内个东西哪去儿了……怎么不见了？“

他随即转向队友，”哦我有东西找不到了！不然你们先去吃吧，我回去找找。”

“肖战你得了吧，都半夜了，赶紧先跟我们去吃饭，东西等回来帮你一起找，也不差一顿饭的时间了，赶紧走吧。”队长显然并无太大耐心。

“我、我是怕他掉路上了，要是房间李没有我好赶快去找，免得被人捡走了，是很重要的东西啦，你们先去吃吧，我走了！”他用生平最快的语速，赶在对方跑来抓人前便步入幽深长廊。

待梯门叮得一声合上，方才从角落里再次走出。肖战站在楼梯门前，门不知缘由地合着，信息素就是从里面漏出来的。

还怪甜的，多半是……

现在他更加庆幸让队长他们先走了。

叩叩——

“你还好吗，还能动吗？”

里面传来一阵剧烈的咳嗽，听着都快把肺咳出来了。肖战不再犹豫道，“你坚持一下，我把门弄开！”

好在楼梯间的门锁其实早便坏了，只是用小链条意思意思缠了下门把，因此也费不了多大力气。

此刻一个脸庞稍显稚嫩的男孩正缩在墙角，整个人就跟水里刚捞出来似的，浑身打颤，脸却透着异样的红晕，一碰额头，好家伙，都不知道烧到多少度了。

得赶快把人送到医院去才行。这是他脑子里冒出的第一个念头，随即又被理智迅速否定。

这里是郊区，你带着这么一个疑似发情期的O往医院跑，那么长的路万一发生点什么，别说是帮人家了，自己都得搭进去，那……也不能放着不管吧，不然先带回自己那儿再说？

横竖我是B，不受影响的嘛。生理书上都写得明明白白。

肖战于是径直往房间走，似乎对自己方才的反常一无所察。

“谢，谢谢。”对方在他耳边喃喃。起初还以为是听错了，他转头往左肩看，果见对方依恋般蹭了蹭自己的肩膀，神色不是很清明，却勉强挤出一个笑容，声音与外貌截然相反，已带了点成熟的低沉。

肖战有些尴尬地别过头，高热顺着相贴的衣物传过来，让他变得结结巴巴：“没、没事，对了，你…你怎么会躺在那儿啊，是……需要我报警吗，你家人呢？”

结果人家两眼一闭，这回是彻底晕过去了。

搞得肖战万分无奈，扫了眼肩头金色的发旋，微微叹气。

好不容易把人顺利拖上/床了，又开始翻箱倒柜地找自己的衣服，看看有什么稍微薄一点的T恤短裤能先把对方那身湿衣换下来。

不过话又说回来，这可是……是个omega没跑了吧？那、那既然都要换衣服了，要…要换全套的吧。

肖战的脸不可抑制般烧起来，烫得他胸口也有了异样的感觉，便只顾着压制脑中的胡思乱想，连衣服摊了一地都不曾察觉。

此时手机不甘被主人抛在一旁，开始猛烈振动，解锁一看，是方才天聊了一半的好友发来视频邀请。

你说来得早不如来得巧，这位朋友前不久还炫耀自己终于追到学医的女友来着！

他急哄哄地跑到卫生间，还不等对方发问便大吼一声：“omega发情怎么处理？”

好友：？？？赞你？？？

“不不不，我我我不是那个意思，也不是我，就、就我不认识他，但他倒在楼梯间里，我看那个状况很不好，他…他还、还发着烧呢，就给带回来了……”

对方又气又笑，视频里嘴巴都张得合不上了，竖起大拇指道：“嚯，肖战，你可真行！万一他有自己的Alpha呢，你敢在酒店里金屋藏娇一个omega，疯啦！”

赞小声辩解道：“可是他看起来年纪还小……”

“……有多小？”好友女友的声音适时插进来，“你仔细描述一下他现在的情况！”

“哦好，我看……他才十七八岁的样子吧，男孩子。”

“有什么具体反应吗？”

“发着高烧，脸很红，但是手脚冰凉，出了很多汗，不夸张的说跟刚水里捞出来一样，还老是发抖。”

“那他没有什么奇怪的举动吗？”

“什么奇怪的？”

“哦！内、那个啊……没有吧，他都虚弱成那个样子了，也……”

“嗯……那，首先高烧肯定不是情期引起的，然后…未必是发情啊，你说他十七八岁是吧，这个年纪，很有可能是分化期也说不定，要不拍张照片过来仔细看看？”

肖战连连点头，听从医师的意思，转开门把。溢满房间的白桃味信息素扑面而来，先把人熏个面红耳赤，他腿脚一软，险些跌倒，没曾想眼前的画面刺激更大。

金发少年无助地将自己蜷成一团，除了最贴身的那件，其他衣物早便不翼而飞。而自己散在地上的衣服被圈成一个圆，正环包着对方。

大片雪白，金发，低低的啜泣声以及空气中甜得发腻的信息素，让肖战几乎落荒而逃。

“怎么了？”好友问。

“不不不不行我拍不了，影影影影响不好！”他面红耳赤，整个人看起来快全熟了。

“……你看到什么啦？”

“他、他好像在…筑巢。”

“omega筑巢不是很正常，你有必要紧张成这样？”

“可他、他拿了我的衣服…还把自己的衣服给……”肖战做了个扌八光的动作。

“噗——”

“都这种时候了你还笑！”

屏幕另一边的女友顺势赏了自己男友后脑勺一大耳刮子，连声道：“这种情况你应付不来的，还是得叫医生，特殊社区你知道吗，全球的号码都是固定的，只要在前面加个区号，让他们上门来……”

哐——卫生间的门意外被人从外面大力踢开，正努力记号码的肖战吓得一个激灵，按掉了手中的视屏通讯，他忍不住骂了句脏话。

“是你啊！你吓死我了！”

眼前的少年居高临下地看着他，汗液从额头划过鼻尖，落在地上。线条有力分明，肌理也漂亮的不像话，并不似想象中单薄。

本能在驱使他逃离。

然而一博轻松便捏住他的后颈。

“找到你了。”他说。

年轻的猎手将猎物囿于窄道之间，甫一吻上，信息素汹涌压来，眼睛还惶恐不安地睁大着，脑袋已经晕了，根本挣扎不得。反倒像是醉酒一般，予取予求。

双手被锢在头顶，双腿被迫分开，俊美的脸青涩而情色。太近了，能看到长睫微颤，感受到喉结上下滑动，吞咽声以及两颗不安分的心在胸腔里疯狂悸动。

焦灼的热意蒸得人神智不清，唇舌被大力吸吮着，肖战就快要呼吸不来。眼角氤红，良久终于像是软脚虾一般再支撑不住，却被人搂着，虔诚地捧住脸，亲昵地额头相碰。对方衔住他饱满的下唇，轻轻拉扯，分开时发出不轻不重的暧昧声响。随即连唇下的小痣也不肯放过，咬住后细细碾磨，轻微的刺痛感带来一瞬清明。

清明到发现自己是在和一个姓名都未知的陌生人纠缠。

博的吻却不停歇，密密匝匝地落下来，有些停在额上，眼上，肖战趁着他情迷这一瞬奋力挣脱，不料却奔错方向，反遭人背后袭击，被死死圈入怀中。

一博捂住他的眼，发烫的唇瓣正好贴在最敏感脆弱的颈部，引发每寸神经的战栗。细微的呻吟终于泄露，搂着他的那个人像是得逞般笑了。

这还是个Omega吗？


	2. 何时何地

也许是馥郁的花香，又或者是清新的木质香，包裹在对方温和的信息素里是种很奇妙的感觉，舒服得让人舍不得抽身离开。

狂躁的天赋本能依旧支配着身体。王一博不耐烦地舔了舔下唇，手掌却不小心被逮住狠狠咬了一口，出血了也没有松开，反而将人紧紧箍住，报复性般含住了对方的喉结。

白桃的甜香逐渐褪去，露出热烈的酒意洋洋洒洒，铺陈渐开。肖战不得已仰着头，信息素蹿进鼻腔，他始终都搞不清自己因何而头晕目眩，只知张口剧烈喘息。流动的汗液被人放肆舐去，衬衫的扣子有几颗崩落在地，不久他们肌肤相贴。

他被人尽量温柔地放在床上，一博一路从脊椎吻上，手向前抚摩着对方有些柔软的腹部。肖战眼中仅存的清明亦逐渐涣散，几分陌生的情欲攀附而上，他有些茫然地咬着自己的手指，身后人从侧面吻来，撒娇似得在他唇上啄了一口，转攻他的锁骨。随即被不满地重新拉上来，舌尖勾缠，肖战勾着对方的脖颈，正享受着这绵长而深入的一吻。

博眼神飘乎，一边吻着，一边终于被本能驱使着找寻对方的腺体……

梦自此戛然而止。

王一博面无表情地盯着天花板发了会儿呆，随手媷了一把自己的头发。距离分化期已过去三年，发色都不知换了多少种，长度也早已变短，更遑论周身气质的改变。

这都得益于当年他不但没有变成omega，反而成了alpha。

至于那些人和事……他不记得了。

连日奔波在片场与宣传间，身体经不住疲劳轰炸不停发出警告。今儿还算是公司突然良心发现，只有一份通告——一个群封。

他早早地赶到这里，却被告知场地设备临时出了故障，口头不停保证着马上就好，硬是死拖着大家。惹得几位相较于自己还算大腕的前辈当场发作离了场，只剩下他们几个不上不下的小虾米，无可奈何。

这样下去，好不容易清闲的下午就又要泡汤了，一博忽然便觉得这房间闷得厉害，于是和经纪人打了个招呼出去透气。

其实也只是来回溜达了几步，他也不抽烟，只是短暂放下手机，放空思维。

隔壁房间的拍摄工作似乎与他的截然相反，顺利又热闹，他听见女孩们叽叽喳喳的议论着，很快簇拥着一人朝他迎面走来。

匆匆擦肩，只略略瞥过一眼，看见弯弯的眉眼与唇下小小一点，煦如春风，灿若初阳。

信息素的味道极其温和，像是综合了清淡的草木香，勾芡了……一滴花蜜？

一博有些莫名的烦躁。

像是Omega们会喜欢的味道，没准Beta也会。

经纪人看他愣愣地盯着那个人远去的背影，拍了拍他的肩膀。

“怎么样，人家身上的‘春神’很好闻吧？”

“‘春神’，什么东西？”

“笨。”陈衍没忍住用手里的资料轻轻打了他一下。

“前几天我刚和你讲过，接下来呢就要给你争取到这支香水的代言。诶我说，你把姐姐的话都听到了哪里去了，公司越不重视我们就越要去拼，拼到他们不敢轻慢你为止。好了，里面都准备好了，赶紧进去吧。”

陈姐自觉一博这天的状态有些古怪，至拍摄结束眉梢都不知缘由地带段冷意，还以为他是看见旁人被簇拥的场景对比自己的冷遇正灰心呢。

便有心要鼓励他：“既然刚好碰上了，我就给你讲讲。你觉得‘春神’适合你今天遇到的那个人吗？”

小孩低头刷手机的动作果然一滞，“谁？”

“哦哦我都忘了还没告诉你他叫什么呢，肖战，就今天你看见的，唇下有痣的那位。”

他皱了皱眉，答非所问：“不适合我。”

陈姐自动在脑内翻译他的意思：“我们不是要去争取他身上喷的那支，‘春神’它是一整个系列的代称，除了肖战代言的那支，还有另一款主打A香呢。KL创下的销售奇迹你知道吧，所以宣传这块它不光不缺钱还极其看重。就因为肖战的形象和那支香确实契合，KL猛砸广告，连续大屏轰炸，热度坐火箭的涨。而一博，你本身的条件绝对不比肖战差得，我敢说。试着拿下它！”

他的眼神左移右晃，最终轻而坚定地点了点头。

谁会想一直籍籍无名呢？

另一边。

肖战瘫在自家的沙发上，眼睛难受得厉害，点了点药水。

没歇片刻，火烧一般的热感自腹部涌上，大脑混混沌沌。麻痒酥软全身筋骨，眼睁睁地看着自己灼成情欲的颜色。

幸而早有准备，房间的角落里几乎都藏了抑制剂。

他大汗淋漓地躺在地毯上，感受着那股腾沸的燥热逐渐缓向寂静，颓然无力至极。

任谁都没有想到，他会分化成omega，还是千万分之一的变异种，情潮格外宽宥地给予他多余的自由时间，又加倍残忍地在此后堆叠增长。

肖战的发/情期比别人来的晚，但总是漫长。

好处是一旦度过了，只要不在发/情期内，大家，甚至包括Alpha在内都没办法嗅出他的真正性别。

娱圈的omega有多无奈他是知道的，既然可以隐藏，那又有何不可。

肖战撑着墙扶到卧室，将自己蜷在棉被里缩成一团，迷迷糊糊地想。

现在，他有些理解当年那个小朋友的疯狂了……

三年前。

金发少年没有咬向对方的腺体，而是咬在了自己腕上。

血流在他唇边，神色徘徊在清醒与疯狂间，不要命似得捶打着自己。肖战被他的动作吓得一下子从情欲中惊醒，便听见对方吼了个滚字。低头一看，肩头的衣物松松垮垮，有几枚深红的印记就烙在他自己身上，仿佛迎面被人扇了个耳光，火辣辣地疼。

说好的Beta没事呢。

他忙去拉自残的少年，将房内的空调温度开至最低，一被子扑头盖脸地把人罩个严严实实。

情况绝不正常，可这也不是他说了算。

肖战看到了男孩此前的挣扎，也就知晓现在并非他本心所愿，既然并无恶意，首先就开始调整自己的心态。

衣物、背包、枕头、被褥，也包括他自己，能压的东西都压上了。

他赶紧拨通了特殊社区的电话，接下来就是漫长的等待。

一场拉锯战由此展开。

战使出吃奶得劲儿稳稳当当地坐在对方身上，至剧烈的反抗逐渐变弱，最后销声匿迹。

他担心小朋友是被压的喘不过气了，因此掀开一角，算给人留了个透气孔。

可一盘俄罗斯方块都结束了还是没响动，就显得有些奇怪了。

他小心翼翼地把那角掀大，金色的头发露出来，挡住了小孩的面部，却传出细微的呜咽声。肖战拨开那些半湿的发，动作尽量温柔地将他的脸掰过来。稚嫩而明艳的脸被泪水糊着，眼眶红红，哭得十分委屈，喃喃道：“哥哥，对不起。”

这下没辙了，连同心里那点被冒犯的火气都被这眼泪冲散了，心揪着疼。

肖战忍不住问他：“你几岁了？”

“呜，咳，十、十七，对不起。”

居然还是个未成年的小朋友，战心里涌起莫名的罪恶感。

“你乖啊，现在的情况你也知道，等医生来，我们等医生来就好了。”他伸手去擦对方的眼泪。

“可是…难受…我好难受啊，哥哥。”

“那…那你现在这样子，我能做什么吗？”

“能……”金发少年露出狡黠的神色，就趁着这一瞬间，也不知他哪来的力气。

角色调转，肖战一脸懵逼地被人捂在被子里。

仅凭着迅捷的躲避技术一次次闪过迎面而来的亲亲，最后被人压住身体，按着头吻。

熏得人头脑飘乎的酒香又来了，他放弃挣扎，像是认命，又像是自暴自弃。

甚至格外乐观的想，没关系得，邻居家那只小猫猫也是这么亲我的。

而完全失了智的王一博看着哥哥被自己欺负出更加可爱的模样，竟然笑得又憨又甜。

那么哥哥有办法了。

他试探道：“你放松一点好不好，你这样我很难受啊。

果然松了一点，头顶的阴影却再次压来。

肖战在心底倒数，接着便毫不留情地撞向了对方的下颚。咚的一声，局势再度反转，他得意洋洋地二度骑在弟弟身上。

扭开门把的特殊社区医生对着眼前不堪入目的景象差点夺门而逃。

最终还是瑟瑟发抖道：“请问…您是肖先生吗？”

“是，没错，是我，快快快，我要压不住他了，先来一针！”

“您…您要不先把衣服穿好吧。”

……真的很像那什么啊！


End file.
